


表面关系（三）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（三）

有的人醉酒后很容易短眠，范丞丞从睡梦中惊醒时浑身发痛。借着晨曦朦胧的日光，看到了林彦俊侧躺面向他的，那张消瘦锋利又十分精致的脸。  
   
他心脏病都快吓出来了，立刻掀起被窝检查自己身上。皮肤遍布了大小不一的红痕，靠近下体的小腹甚至错落着几个牙印。从后面传来的酸胀感让他确定了。  
   
我死了这回彻底完了。  
   
要不是怕把对方吵醒，他真想立刻给自己来几巴掌。  
   
构思了无数种把林彦俊摇醒后局面如何发展的可能性，他决定跑。  
   
小心翼翼地钻下床捞起散落一地的衣服胡乱套上，不顾形象地打开门就往外冲。逃得越快越好。  
   
   
   
惊魂未定的范丞丞回到宾馆才打开手机，给经纪人回拨过去被一通臭骂。  
   
“你昨晚一直不回来我去酒吧找你，结果哪也找不到。林彦俊和你都不接电话，你们俩到底去哪儿鬼混了?”  
   
其实就是我俩在鬼混............  
   
他吓得一声不吭，甚至希望此刻有个人来狠狠进行制裁，不断升腾地愧疚感和自责像网一样包裹住他，渐渐生出了泣声。  
   
经纪人在那头愣了一下，摸不着头脑地反过来安慰他，让他别介意，但是以后千万再不能任性了。  
   
挂掉电话后范丞丞将脑袋埋在枕头里，他觉得自己就是桃色绯闻里的垃圾男明星，又蠢又坏，屡教不改。他不知道以后再怎么面对男朋友，怎么面对一切知情不知情人士，生活好像被自己亲手打入牢底。况且这二次出轨的一夜情，他压根就没爽到，记忆全失，太不划算了，白出了，越想越委屈的流着鼻涕水。  
   
突然电话又震了几声，“林彦俊”这三个字竟然变成了“伏地魔”这类不可说的禁忌语言，范丞丞把手机往地上一摔，蒙上被子继续自我苦恼起来。  
   
他想起当初陈立农发现他跟别人有肌肤之亲的契机就是身体上的痕迹。他是个很善解人意的男友，顾忌到彼此经常会出现在大众视野的工作，现如今媒体和网友又四通八达，随时都能扒出无数前朝旧事，几乎很少给自己留下印子。  
   
吴亦凡就不一样了，在床事上很少疼爱对方，粗暴，激烈，毫不留情地对待小十岁的弟弟。经常被他弄得几天都下不来床，却逐渐习惯，甚至愈加沉迷。  
   
陈立农察觉到不对的那天晚上，把范丞丞凶狠地往墙上撞，每撞一下生殖器怼过墙壁，不断在他耳边说着不堪入目的话，他感觉前端和后面都快要坏掉了。这是男朋友第一次对自己施暴，他不敢相信一个素日体贴入微，每次都不忘替爱人清理的完美初恋，竟然会吐出“婊子”“贱货”这种词汇，一时分不清究竟是他的言论还是自己那浪荡的身体更肮脏。  
   
但是范丞丞从未回答过陈立农“那个人究竟是谁”，每次的沉默都更严重地激出对方暴虐发泄的情绪。久而久之他不问了，两人之间少了许多温情片刻，见面都是无度的索取。有时他拖着脆弱的身子去厕所清理的时候，难受地抽泣不停，可那双宽厚的手再也没朝他伸来，是自己亲手把它斩断了。  
   
   
   
范丞丞失魂落魄的参加完颁奖典礼，主持人念了三遍新生代偶像他才反应过来。  
   
回程的路上还在怅然若失时收到了林彦俊的微信：“是我的错。喝醉了趁人之危，我可以给农农解释。”  
   
“不要告诉他！都是我的错。拜托你不要告诉他。”  
   
回忆起相处的细枝末节，甜蜜的时刻像刀子一样戳开伤口，他现在要捧着颗破旧的心祈求对方原谅吗，没人会原谅。  
   
“那你能见我一下吗，有话对你说。”  
   
“........不了吧”  
   
信息刚传过去就瞥见了酒店门口站着的身影。下意识地喊司机开走已经迟了，林彦俊两步并三步地走来打开车门，“下来吧。”  
   
范丞丞任由对方把自己拉进附近的观赏园，那里有个小小的喷泉，还有长椅，两盏路灯坏了一盏，只剩一点点微弱地黄光洒在头顶。  
   
这人穿着卡其色的风衣，几片刘海落下来遮住了一半眼睛，他不敢再看别过头去。  
   
预料之中地，被搂入了一个温暖的怀抱，感觉挣扎也没什么用，就索性不挣扎了。  
   
“还疼吗？”  
   
..........  
   
“我想跟你说，昨晚的事，我一点也不后悔。”  
   
玻璃渣随着空气被呼吸到血液里，一寸一寸凌迟着彼此的神经。  
   
林彦俊后退一步捧起范丞丞的脸仔细端详着，眼睛紧闭，还没来得及卸妆泛着星星点点的珠光的眼皮微颤着，他感觉自己的心好像被睫毛煽动了一下，唰唰的起伏不定。  
   
“范丞丞，我好像是有点喜欢你了。”  
   
“可我不喜欢你。”范丞丞说完就睁开双眼，嘴角尝到咸湿的泪水，再一次为自身懦弱心软的性格绝望。  
   
他又跌入了怀抱里。这一次拥的更紧了，喘不过气的原因不知是被勒的还是鼻腔被堵塞。  
   
“没关系，你可以不接受，别排斥我就行了。”  
   
林彦俊感觉肩膀被濡湿一大片。他想起人常说女孩子都是水做的，可他认为范丞丞才是水，隔着衣服滴进自己鲜活的器官里，他竟然也尝到了同样的苦涩。  
   
   
   
回到北京后范丞丞接连几天都没有碰到队友们，大家的行程几乎没有重合，无聊起登上小号首页都被叱骂爱豆世纪不做人的团粉们攻陷着。与此同时也很庆幸，陈立农暂时还看不见自己这一身的痕迹，等见面时，应该都消了吧。  
   
收到吴亦凡信息的刹那，有些恍若隔世。  
   
他很少联系自己，工作繁忙，又经常往加拿大跑，每次都是他紧追黄牛朋友圈获取最新动态，赶忙联系对方询问行程安排。这是第一次对方主动。  
   
“小丞，在北京吗？”  
   
“现在有空吗？”  
   
范丞丞举着手机不知道怎么办才好，他此刻正邋遢的躺在客厅沙发上，抱着薯片看韩剧，根本也不想见自己的情感关系人之一。  
   
叮，微信又来了。  
   
“朋友约我打球，看你最近总参加NBA的活动，应该挺感兴趣的，我们队缺一人，来吧。”  
   
他长舒一口气，即刻答应了。幸亏不是约去喝咖啡看电影，不然面对面的时候估计自己肯定忍不住摊牌。  
   
   
   
范丞丞气喘吁吁的赶到私人球场，看见吴亦凡已经在跟别人1V1攻防起来了。  
   
他穿着深蓝色的球衣，身姿矫健的在篮筐下动作，范丞丞目不转睛地盯着那个发光的人，好帅.........哥哥真他娘的帅啊...............  
   
打完几轮后，吴亦凡不停地夸他球打的好，十八岁的小孩体力就是行，范丞丞心想咱俩谁体力更行你不比谁都清楚。  
   
吴亦凡揽着他的脖子打打闹闹地走向更衣室，不忍自己浑身臭汗贴着偶像非要挣开却被搂的更严实。  
   
“马上就洗干净了，乖啊。”  
   
一同挤进窄小的淋浴隔间时，他慌了。  
   
“哥........旁边不还有好几间呢..........”  
   
吴亦凡将花洒开到最大装作听不清的样子，挤了一坨洗发露就开始揉范丞丞的头发。浓密的泡沫顺着水流淌下来，他睁不开眼睛，任由对方摆弄了。  
   
感受到人拨开他的刘海吻了上去，他紧张地靠着墙壁。被长期开发的身子一旦沾了这人的气息，就像施了咒般的软下来。  
   
男人的唇舌吻到赤裸的胸膛时，他不禁叫出声。  
   
“别忍着。”  
   
“其他人不来吗。”范丞丞抖的只能发出颤音。  
   
“我把门锁住了。”  
   
吴亦凡贪婪吸吮着淡粉色的乳头，露出一小截腥红舌头在上面画圈，淫靡的咂咂声穿透水声直击大脑。  
   
他的勃起被暖热的大掌搓揉着，喉咙干燥的不能发声，不由探出来把自己嘴边的自来水都舔尽。  
　　  
手掌挪向了他的臀部。被拍上去的刹那情难自禁地又呻吟了一声。  
   
吴亦凡的指节享受着白嫩柔软的屁股肉所带来的蠕动，用力地按住又松开，好想使劲地欺负这个人。  
　　  
范丞丞觉得分外羞耻，掩耳盗铃地闭着眼睛，然而双腿已不知廉耻地张开暴露在炽热的视线之下。  
   
男人将他背过身去，挤进一条腿把他分得更开，阳具缓慢地磨蹭起了臀缝。  
　  
“夹好了宝贝。”  
   
粗壮的肉棒开始在大腿间进出。范丞丞的大腿很肥腻，怎么减也减不掉的赘肉是做爱的天生温床。  
   
看见大腿根部被磨得发红，阴茎被刺激的又涨大一圈，更凶猛地发狠抽插。  
   
无法阻止的快感蔓延脑海，他空白的思维只剩下自己被彻底侵占的情热与欲潮。  
   
“呜呜呜呜............哥................”  
   
低头就能看见紫红的性器自己腿间横冲直撞，快感铺天盖地，遮住了嫩肉破皮带来的疼痛。  
   
肉棒有时堪堪擦过穴口就能令他爽的蜷缩脚趾，要是真插进来会怎样.............  
   
他蹙着眉头，慌乱的一手抚摸自己的性器，一手往后穴附近伸。  
   
“.........哥..........为什么不进来”  
   
吴亦凡的气息落在他的耳畔，湿热地吻咬，“想看小丞自慰。”自己竟失神地应允。  
   
手指被吃进去的时候眼睫都湿润了，他毫无经验的往里顶着，硬硬的指甲划过内壁带来强烈的快感，可能是因为被观看，肠道开始分泌屈辱的淫液，手指也进入的更顺利。  
   
身后的人牵起他抚摸前端的那只手，戏谑地说道：“能不能就靠腿交和自慰射精呢？”  
　　  
范丞丞的身体倏地羞愧发红，却饥渴的又加入一根手指。呻吟声从口中渲泄而出，“嗯..........呼呜嗯..........啊啊啊啊...................”  
   
整个人像坐着云霄飞车一般被摇晃颠簸，全身发软地翘起赤裸臀部迎合男人的抽送。  
   
烫热的手掐住他乳头沟壑的刹那，白浊便扼不住地喷了出去。  
   
果然完全没被插入和撸弄前端就射精了，范丞丞羞赧的撑不住墙壁就往地上滑落。  
   
即时被人一把捞住，腰际敏感的承受着对方细细的摩挲。  
   
待吴亦凡公主抱起他走出浴室，一件一件替他穿好衣服，他的眼睛还残留着被热气熏晕的感觉，范丞丞疲倦的依偎在男人怀里，使不上力气。  
   
   
   
昏昏沉沉的被抱上车，困意席卷着大脑，范丞丞撑不住的窝在温暖的胸口睡了过去。  
   
醒来之后发现自己整个人都躺在吴亦凡身上，立马径直坐了起来，胳膊肘不小心磕到车顶，吃痛地叫了一声。  
   
对方放下手机揽过他的肩膀，心疼不已，对着碰到的地方哈了几口气：“不痛不痛，哥哥吹吹。”  
   
范丞丞噗嗤一声笑出来，我又不是小孩子，随便磕下就会撒娇哭闹。  
   
吴亦凡端起他的屁股把他向自己又挪近了几分，盯着他的眼睛说：“你有撒娇的权力。”  
   
他脸红的低下头，乖巧的把脑袋埋在对方颈窝里，“我睡了多久啊？”  
   
“才一小时，我让司机先回去了。”  
   
范丞丞安心的吸食男人身上成熟的荷尔蒙味道，身体宛如置身一望无际的海洋里，海浪层层叠叠地包裹住他，满肚子的愁绪也仿佛被冲刷的消失殆尽。  
  
  
  
怀里的人身体好像散发着淡淡的奶香，不应该是刚洗完澡后普通的沐浴露味道吗。吴亦凡又凑近了些嗅着。他察觉自己变得陌生，以前从未在任何一段感情中付出真心，有炮就约，有美女就上，过程中从不会照顾床伴的心情，也不会在事后将对方搂的这样紧。  
   
范丞丞是个小这么多岁的弟弟。当时他试探地问自己对他有没有超过兄弟的想法，自己只觉得不能伤小朋友的心。但是他流着泪把吻送上来时，竟觉得情难自持。关系发展到现在，他早已不是单纯意义上的性伴侣，即便再繁忙的行程，脑海里居然总会闪过他的片段。  
   
他笑着露出两排的模样，哭喊着在自己身下承欢的时刻，淘气的朝他扑身过来的动作，都深深地烙在记忆里，近来数不清的发呆被工作人员打断时，他才意识到心里想的念的全部都是一个人。  
   
渐渐地竟想要认真了。  
   
吴亦凡凑近范丞丞耳畔呼了口气：“小丞身上怎么有股奶味儿。”  
   
果然他猛地抬头不敢置信的盯着自己，闻了闻还穿着白色球衣的身体，小声地反驳：“.......我怎么觉得全是汗味”  
   
这小东西真是认真的可爱。“胳膊抬起来，哥哥闻闻。”  
   
范丞丞的脸顿时又红上几度，“哥.......别闹我了.........”  
   
吴亦凡玩弄地抬高他的手臂，舌头钻向了他的腋窝。  
   
上次除了下身的体毛全部被陈立农剔除了，腋下还光溜溜的像个女孩子。  
   
火热的唇舌舔过那附近的每一寸肌肤，范丞丞羞的止不住地抗拒，“有.......有味道啊.........”  
   
男人不管不顾的大力吸吮舔舐着，同时大手从薄薄的球衣侧面钻进去，揉着颜色浅浅的乳珠，低声道：“小丞好香。”  
   
他勾住其中一个挺立的乳头，不断地拨弄挤压，变着法子戳那小小的奶孔。把那原本小巧可爱的奶头越玩越大，好像随时可以挤出乳汁一样。  
   
“哥........别舔那里了.......求你...........”  
   
他被玩的浑身通红，身体曲折的像个虾子。吴亦凡亲够了这边又把头埋向另外一边腋下，继续亵玩舔弄。  
   
汗水刚冒出汗腺就被男人全数吞进去，范丞丞羞愤地推搡着对方的头。  
   
“要是不喜欢，怎么会硬了呢。”  
   
吴亦凡笑着用膝盖抵了抵他的裤裆，加大了在胸乳上抓揉的力度。  
   
两个人在车上弄了好一会儿才下来，下车的时候再次软弱无力地被对方抱出车里。  
   
   
   
走着走着突然停了下来，范丞丞疑惑地将身子扭正，看见了欲开门进屋的蔡徐坤。  
   
他吓得立刻从人身上蹦了下来，低着头不知如何是好。  
   
吴亦凡却泰然自若地跟蔡徐坤打招呼，摸了摸他的脑袋说再见。  
   
“嗯再见哥.......”他手指缠在一起，无语地想今天可真幸运，两个最忙的人碰上了。  
   
进屋后佯装无事发生般地问道：“坤怎么今天回北京不说一声？”  
   
蔡徐坤放下行李箱转身抱拳看着他，“你刚刚.........”  
   
范丞丞被瞅着心里发虚，想要解释却发现怎么也圆不回来，可怜兮兮地说：“那个......你别告诉农农.......”  
   
恋爱了半年，毕竟是经常朝夕相处的队友，逐渐都知晓了他和陈立农的关系，也帮他们瞒着公司。  
   
手底下的队员发生了恋爱关系，小队长知道后第一时间进行阻止，无奈两个倔的跟驴一样的人在一起，外力很难将他们分开。  
   
而此刻的情形真的让蔡徐坤摸不着头脑，他在脑海里反复思量这对情侣的相处模式，怎么也想不到范丞丞会跑到另一个男人怀里。  
   
“你跟农农分手了？”  
   
他欲哭无泪，要亲口说出自己其实是在光天化日下劈腿，而且陈立农还知道的事实吗。  
   
酝酿了半天，小心翼翼地揣摩着对方的表情：“没分.......总之你先帮我瞒着农农，求你了坤————”  
   
蔡徐坤震惊地双眼睁的更大，这人虽然素日顽皮地不行，但突然做出这样没分寸的事真是冲破寻常道德底线。  
   
他叹了口气就要拉着行李箱回房间，结果范丞丞一屁股坐了上去抱住他的手臂。  
   
“坤！我做错了，但你千万别告诉他，答应我...”  
   
他惯会使用这种撒娇伎俩，之前都是囫囵地搪塞过去，这次涉及到原则问题可不能宠了。  
   
“丞丞.......能不能成熟一点，唉。”  
   
“还有，别给我箱子坐坏了。”  
   
他无奈地甩开手躲避对方发红的眼神便上了楼。留着范丞丞一人坐在黑色的行李箱上发昏，他的心也被染上了一般的黑色，沉甸甸地往下坠。  
   
 


End file.
